Liar Liar Pants on Fire!
by xXNiallsBabeXx
Summary: Zianna & her bro Zyer move to Kinkow. When they go to a party Kings Boomer & Boz have thrown, Mason mistakes Zianna & Zyer for his Niece & Nephew. In seconds Lanny falls in love with 'Princess Aryanna'. Zianna and Zyer Decided to play along, but will it all take a turn for the worst When Lanny finds out two secrets about Zianna? I suck at summaries so plz read T 4 future chapters
1. A Big Mistake

**I don't own Pair of Kings just Zianna and Zyer. (All ****outfits are in my profile) **

**Zianna's POV**

"Zyer, are we going to the party the kings are throwing?" I asked my brother. "Of course we are! Why would I wanna miss anything like that?" He motioned me to go to my room. "Go get changed Zay-Zay." I walked to my room and shut the door behind me. _"What should I wear?" _I asked my self looking thru my closet at all my clothes. _"Maybe I should wear my blue strapless dress, blue flats and my sparkley blue head band." _And that's what I decided to wear.

"What the heck are you wearing!" I teased Zyer he was wearing normal clothes that would most likely not please the we had never met or saw the kings, I wasn't sure he they would like the way Zyer dressed. You see, we didn't exactly come from Kinkow, we were born in New Jersey. Our parents moved us to Kinkow for some unknown reason. "My Favorite Nikes. What are _you _wearing?" I rolled my eyes and went over to the door of our home "You gonna come or what?" He walked over to me and grabbed the doorknob and closed the door behind us.

As we entered the party I was So jealous of the Kings' Castle "This place is awesome!" Zyer said very excitingly "I know right?" I asked looking around the place "No, Zay I mean the _girls. _Theres so many to chose from!" He said then ran over to a girl that was staring at him, like she 'wanted' him. "Princess Aryanna?" I turned around only to see a muscular man smiling at me "Umm do I know you?" I started to walk away "Of course you do, you must of hit your head on your way here." I was still puzzled "And who are you to me?" He looked at me strangely then said "Your uncle, Mason" Then it hit me, he probably thinks i'm another person, Really royalty. Zyer came over to me and mason "Hey and you the waiter? Can you get some punch for me and my girl?' Zyer asked pointing to his 'Girl'. So I slapped him "Zyer, he thinks im royalty!" He sized me "With that clothes on? No no girlfriend." he teased while snapping his fingers in a 'Z' formation. "I'm serious!" Mason Interrupted our conversation "Ahh. Prince Kidari." He said with a sigh while looking at Zyer "You still up to no good?" 'Uncle' Mason asked Zyer "Uhh. Sure." Zyer replied "Um. Can me and Prince Kidari have a word alone?" "Sure anything for my favorite Niece!" And with that he walked away "Let's tell him we're not really Princess Aryanna and Prince Kidari!' I exclaimed as soon as he left "Yeah right and me miss this opportunity to be a Prince? You better think again, cause i'm goin' in and telling' him we're happy to see him again!" _"This might not be so bad. I mean after all we do have the looks." _I did an evil smirk "Kidari, Lets go and give Uncle Mason a big hug." 'That's the side of Zay-Zay I like to see!" We walked over to Uncle Mason and gave him a big bear hug. "You guys should re-meet everyone to jog your memories." "Sure." Zyer and I said in unison. "Mikayla, Prince Lanny and Kings Boomer and Boz come here. There are some special guests I'd like you all to meet!" A Fairly skinny girl with beautiful dark brown hair came into the castle followed by a bot about my age also with dark brown hair and were joined by two teens, that surely enough were most likely the kings, but what did I know? "Aryanna, Kidari. This is Mikayla my only daughter, Lanny the Prince of Kinkow and Boomer and Boz the Kings of Kinkow." Lanny was staring at me in a daze, so I just looked at the party that was going on behind me. "Can you please show me my room Prince Lanny?" Mikayla and Mason looked at me weirdly, I guess the real Princess never called him 'Prince Lanny' and I heard Mason whispered in Mikayla's ear "She hit her head on her way here." "Sure I'll show you your room." Lanny grabbed my arm and brought me upstairs to my room. "It's beautiful!" "Yeah. A beautiful room for a beautiful girl." I was happy to have a boy that liked me here in Kinkow. And the best part was that it was a prince, not that I had liked Lanny or anything. _"I'm gonna have a lotta fun being a Princess. All I have to do is steer clear of water and im their Royal Aryanna." _ I Thought as we walked back down stairs. _"I'm gonna be livin' the life!" _An evil grin came across my face at the thought.

**Hope you guys liked it! Plz review!**


	2. A Dinner Party and a secret

**I dont own Pair of Kings.**

**we're gonna be on Zyer's POV for now. Enjoy!**

**Zyer POV**

"I like it when your bad. It's better than having a goody-two-shoes around." I told Zay-Zay "I guess so. " She replied looking out the window of our room. "Mmm the girls in this island are very sexy. I'm going on a date later on with this one girl." I told Zay-Zay while being very proud of myself "Do you even know her name?" Zay asked. I thought for a moment "No. But sexy is sexy and that's what she is." I was never good at remembering names so I guess im gonna ask her on the date. She laughed "Good luck on your date. You're so dead when she finds out you don't even know her name!" She exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes and started to get ready for my date, It's two hours from now and I wanna like nice for 'sexy'**(A/N he's gonna call his date 'Sexy' from now on) **There was a knock at the door and I opened it only to find Lanny "What do you want pip squeak?" I asked him trying to sound as mean as I could "Ha ha very funny. I'm not that much shorter than you, anyways is Princess Aryanna here?" he asked trying to walk in, but I pushed him out "No." He turned around to walk down stairs, but Zay had to ruin it and come to the door "I am here. What did you want?" She asked while pushing me out of the way. "Oh well, we are throwing a dinner party for your return to Kinkow, Princess." _"Wait, im royalty too. Why didn't that little bastard invite me?"_ I thought "I'm coming too right?" "You're not loved like Aryanna is." 'Aryanna' giggled then turned to me and I guess I looked pretty mad because she said "Oh come on, cheer up. he didn't mean it!" "We'll be ready in ten." I slammed the door in his face, which earned me a hard slap to the face by Zianna. "Ow!" I yelled while rubbing my cheek. "Imma change out here while you change in the bathroom, ok?" Zianna asked, but it sounded more like a demand "Whatever."

Zianna actually looked pretty nice. Besides the fact that she was totally pinked out. "Thats a little to much pink." I told her "Kidari, you can _never _have too much pink!" "You'll never be his girlfriend dressed like that." she looked at me totally confused. "OK, let me be more specific. You'll never be_ Lannys'_ girlfriend dressed like that." "I'm not trying to be anybodys' girlfriend." she walked over to the door and left me in there, all alone. I think I looked pretty good though. I had on my suit and tie T-shirt, blue jeans and my composition notebook nikes. I ran down stairs only to find Lanny flirting with my sister. "What took you so long?" Lanny asked shaking his head. "I didn't start getting ready til Zianna left the room though." He tilted his head a little and I could see Zays' eyes widen "Who's Zianna?" "Umm, shes not one of your room service people?" I asked in my best innocent voice. "No. I'll go get guards to look around for any fake service people. But for now let me show you guys where the dinner's at." Lanny grabbed Zays' hand and walked off I shook my head in disgust, This was gonna be a long night if they kept this up.

**Zianna POV**

I sat by Lanny the whole time while Mason told everyone embarrassing stories of when Aryanna and Kidari were babies. When dessert was over an awkward silence fell over everyone for some weird reason. "Well isnt a Dinner _party_?" Zyer asked "Yeah and?" Mason asked "Well there's gotta be music and dancing!" Zyer pulled his ipod out of his pocket and went up stairs and everyone looked at me in question "I don't know." I said shrugging then he came back down with his ipod stereo "Oh god." I whisper to Mikayla who was sitting to my right "What?" She asked "He's gonna make us dance, Just watch." I told Mikayla she just shook her head. "Everyone get out of your chair's and lets dance!" He turned on a song and motioned everyone to a clear space large enough for us all to dance.

_New Cupid, time for a change_  
_Cupid shuffle, Cupid shuffle_  
_Cupid shuffle, Cupid shuffle_  
_(New style)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(We got a brand new dance)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(New style, yeah)_

_They say I'm a rapper and I say no, come on_  
_They say what you doing, tryna do some Zydeco_  
_I just let the music come from my soul_  
_So all of my people can stay on the floor_

_They got a brand new dance, you gotta move your muscle_  
_Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid shuffle_  
_It don't matter if you're young or you're old, here we go_  
_We gone show you how it go_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_  
_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_  
_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_  
_(Let me see you do)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(A let me see ya do the Cupid)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance, come on_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(Let me see, let me see ya do the Cupid)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(Do the shuffle baby yeah)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_  
_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_  
_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_  
_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_  
_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

_Now you see what I'm talking about, oh_  
_I represent for the dirty south_  
_Where we're known for swinging out_  
_I'm gone show you what I'm talking about_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(A let me see ya do the Cupid, shuffle the Cupid Cupid shuffle)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(The Cupid shuffle, the Cupid Cupid shuffle)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(Here we go)_

_To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right_  
_The left, the left, the left, the left, the left_  
_Now kick, now kick, now come on baby kick_  
_Now walk it by yourself, walk it by yourself_  
_(Now walk wit it)_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, the right, the right_  
_The left, to the left, to the left, the left, the left_  
_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_  
_Now walk it by yourself, walk it by yourself_

_And do the Cupid shuffle_  
_(Now let me see you do the)_  
_Cupid shuffle_  
_(Now let me see you do the)_  
_It's ya boy Cupi the I the D_  
_Mr. Fat on the track, got another hittin' beat_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(Come on, come on)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(Let me see you)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(Do your dance)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_(New style)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(We got a brand new dance)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(We got a brand new sound)_

_(New style)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(We got a brand new feel)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
_(We got a brand new style y'all)_

Everyone(Except for King Boomer and Zyer) had followed me when the song was on, mostly cause I was in the front. And when they remembered how to do it on their own they did. "Wow. I didn't know you could dance." Mason said patting me on the back "Last time you tried dancing you fell on your face!" Mikayla added "Well some people change."_ "And some people lie." _"WHO WANTS TO DANCE SOME MORE!" Zyer yelled then turned on another dancing song. I walked off into the dark while still trying to stay close to the light so I could find my way back. I walked over to an ocean and looked around to see if anyone was close, no one was so I went in and turned into a mermaid within seconds. I heard a gasp come from somewhere in the bushes so I turned around and saw something move. "Whos there?" Silence "You can come out now. I know who you are." I lied. I was shocked to see Lanny come from out the bushes "Lanny? Why are you here? Why'd you follow me?' I asked going a little deeper in the water. "You're not human?" I kept going deeper and deeper till I was fully in water. I couldn't decided whether to threaten him not to tell anyone or beg him. So I decided to threaten him, because if I begged he could easily think im weak and tell everyone. So I came back up to the surface of the water. "Yeah, I am. Im just Half. And if you tell anyone I promise you, I'll kill you." My girly mermaid body made it had for him to take me serious. "I'm not joking." He was sitting on the sand "Oh I know you're not joking, but I can't take you serious with you looking like that, a sweet little mermaid." I rolled my eyes and got out of the water hoping to dry quickly. "I would help you, but you threatened me." "Just come over here and help pull me out of the shore." He looked up at the sky "Hmm, I'll think about it." Four seconds passed by "Lanny!" he looked at me and laughed "Ok i'm coming!"

After I finished drying we went back to the castle. "Oh my god. Everyone's still dancing?" I asked Zyer as he chachad by "What else would these people be doing? Reading a book? Not when prince Kidari's around!" He yelled over the music. Lanny walked over to Mason and started talking to him while pointing at me every couple seconds. _" I'm ruined."_ I thought when Mason and some guards rushed over to me and some rushed over to Zyer _"We're so dead."_

**Special Thanks to my first reviewer Den Blue!  
**

**Also don't forget to review guys!**


	3. A Queen for Lanada

**I dont own Pair of Kings, just Zianna, Zyer, Aryanna and Kidari**

_Review of last chapter:_

I sat by Lanny the whole time while Mason told everyone embarrassing stories of when Aryanna and Kidari were babies. When dessert was over an awkward silence fell over everyone for some weird reason. "Well isnt a Dinner party?" Zyer asked "Yeah and?" Mason asked "Well there's gotta be music and dancing!"

Everyone(Except for King Boomer and Zyer) had followed me when the song was on, mostly cause I was in the front. And when they remembered how to do it on their own they did. "Wow. I didn't know you could dance." Mason said patting me on the back "Last time you tried dancing you fell on your face!" Mikayla added "Well some people change." _"And some people lie." _

I heard a gasp come from somewhere in the bushes so I turned around and saw something move. "Whos there?" Silence."You can come out now. I know who you are." I lied. "Lanny? Why are you here? Why'd you follow me?' I asked going a little deeper in the water."You're not human?" I kept going deeper and deeper till I was fully in water.

Lanny walked over to Mason and started talking to him while pointing at me every couple seconds. " I'm ruined." I thought when Mason and some guards rushed over to me and some rushed over to Zyer _____"We're so dead."_

___Present Time:_

**Zianna POV**_  
_

I ran up stairs as fast as I could then shut the door behind me. _"Now I know I can't trust anyone on this island with any secret of mine" _I said to myself. "Princess Aryanna, please open the doors now!" some random guard yelled at me "Well, i'm quite busy right now. So if you guys could just come back later?" I asked half hoping they would just go away and half knowing they wouldn't. "Aryanna, we wanted to talk to you about the maid who was in here earlier who was claiming to work for us. We know how some islanders are, they just want your autograph and stuff. So if you can tell us what she looked like, that would be really nice." Mason explained. I was very confused at first, but then I realized that Lanny did keep my secret. All he did was tell the guards about the fake islander that he thinks is real. "Oh. Right. Her. Umm, yeah she went that way." I said pointing them into any direction. When they left, I fell back onto my bed, glad it was over. "Wow, watching you run for you life was really funny." I got off the bed and saw Lanny standing by the doorway "No. It was terrifying and I thought I was going to be thrown into some kind of dongen." He smiled "That was the funny part!" "Oh really? So how would you like it if someone chased you around and you thought you were going to die?" He walked in and sat down on Zyers' bed "Well I would never be in that situation, so yeah." He replied simply. I rolled my eyes "What happened to the Lanny that was nice and caring?" "Oh he's gone, for good. Ya see now that I've got your little secret, I can hold it over your head and make you do whatever I want you to." "What if I don't follow your orders?" He shook his head "No, you wouldn't want to do that. But if you do, You secret drops out." I couldn't believe I was actually starting to like this guy, until I found out he was an evil bitch. "Fine. I'll do what you say." He petted my head "That's a good girl. Why don't you come to Lanada with me?" I didn't exactly know what that was "Go to whatada?" "Lanada. I'm King there. And you can be my Queen." I failed to understand all of this, didn't he hate me or something? "Don't you hate me? You made me you servant or something, remember? Are you suffering from short term memory lost?" I asked him "No, I don't hate you. I just can make you do what I want you to when I want you to do it. That's all, and im making you my queen because I like you." I shook my head, this kid was crazy! First he show's that he kinda like's me, then he turns me into his servant, and last he makes me his queen. Crazy right? "You have a mental problem don't you?"

After the trip to Lanada, Lanny showed me his throne and demanded some people,that I didn't know, to make me a throne. He explained to them that I was their queen when he was done they all did the Loser sign to him and me "You do know- nevermind." At least I was A queen now. But Zyer didn't know, I bet he's looking for me right now.

**Zyer POV**

"Aryanna! Where are you?!" I yelled while still looking around for my sister. "Where was the last place you saw her?" Mikayla asked very concerned "Here, right before she took off and went up stairs." Every one was looking for her, but the one thing I couldn't rap my head around was where the little bastard, Lanny, went. "Have ya seen Lanny?" I asked Mikayla. She shook her head 'No'. "How do you lose your sister?" King Boomer asked me as if I was an idiot "I mean outta all the things ta lose, it's gotta be your sister?" "I don't know. Maybe she ran away?" I questioned myself. But then it hit me, Lanny kidnaped my sister.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! I'll try to update soon! Please remember to review,Bye! :)**


	4. Sexy' Din't Forget

**Hey guys! Dont for get to review, also Happy Early Thanksgiving! I dont own Pair of Kings just Zianna, Zyer and 'Sexy'**

**Enjoy! :)**

**'Sexy' POV**

I can't believe Prince Kidari asked me out on a date and _never _showed up! What kind of prince does that? I guess I should of known better...Anyway, I was heading to the castle and King Boomer stopped me. "Uh, where do you think your going? Can't you see we're having a search party for Princess Aryanna? Well more search and less party, but you understand!" I shook my head and pushed past him. I know, I know. It's not right to push past your king, but I was looking for my Prince! So It felt right at the moment. I finally found Kidari, standing by a big bag filled with something in it. "Oh Prince Kidari, remember me?" I asked waving at him. "Uhh, yeah. Your that girl from that party. Ooooooooooo, right, our date." "Mhm." "Yup. I canceled Had some work to do." "Oh, like go to a diner party and dance your ass off?" I questioned him right before slapping him. "OW! What was that for?" "That was for not showing you to out date!" Right before I stormed off, I kicked the bag that was next to him. It toppled over reveling chocolate chip cookies "The fuck?" I muttered then left. "Wait! Sexy come back!' Kidari ran after me catching up. 'Don't run away from me. Look, i'm sorry for not showing up, but ya can't blame me! As Prince it is my duty to go to gatherings and such " "Prince Kidari, you're the most idiotic person i've ever met! Do you even know my name?" he stood there for a second, gathering his thoughts"No. But I was never good at remembering peoples names!" "Forget it!" 'Wait! Give me another chance. I promise, I wont let you down. This time." In his eyes, I saw that he was serious, so I decided to give him another chance. 'Fine. Tomorrow night. At eight, i'll pick you up." He hugged me tightly "Thanks so much!" "Oh, and by the way, my name's Odania." "Thanks Otania." "Yeah. We're gonna have to work on you pronouncing my name, correctly." And with that said, I left, feeling happier than ever before.

**Next chapter is all about Zyer's date. So if you don't wanna read about his date and just wanna read about Lanny and Zianna, then too bad! Jk, but plz tell me if you liked this chap. oh and sorry it was so short. Hope you all enjoyed :) Bye!**

**P.S. Doesn't anyone wanna know what the bag of cookies was for? Maybe i'll tell in next chap., Maybe i wont...yeah, i will**


	5. The Date

**Woah, haven't updated in sometime... well here's the date! Hope u enjoy my Pretties! ;)**

**Odania POV**

I was getting ready for my date with Prince Kidari, I was ever so happy to be going on a date with royalty! I mean who wouldn't be? He was cute, funny, playful What's not to like? When I was done I went to the palace to inform my Prince that I was ready for our date.

**Zianna POV**

I was sitting on Lannys thrown waiting for his servants to be done making my thrown. Lanny had already gave me a crown, soo nw I really do feel like royalty. Back in Kinkow I was pretending, but here I could be for real, or almost for real. I still had to go by the name of Aryanna. The only change in that was they replace 'Princess' with 'Queen' when Im in Lanada. Queen Aryanna. That has a nice ring to it, right? "I really truly don't understand you, my king." I said trying to sound very formal or whatever. "What d'you mean? I made you queen, didn't I?" "Yes but-" He put his finger over my lips and hushed me. 'Don't say another word." He whispered in my ear. I smiled a little bit then look at him in the eyes. Gosh he was so cute, I couldn't resisted but to kiss him. So I did. The kiss its self lasted about 7 seconds before we pulled away. We looked into on another's eyes for 3 seconds before he walked into a different room. Weird, right?

**Odania POV**

We've only just begun to walk to our date destination. It was a pretty long walk from what I can tell. he had a picnic basket so I am sure we are going to have a picnic for our date. "If you're thinking it's just a picnic, boy you're wrong!" "Then what else is it?" "I would say it's a surprise but it's nothing special soooo-" "Just tell me already!" aia demanded "Ok, ok! Yesh! It's also swimming." "What? Couldn't you have told me before? I didn't even bring my bathing suit!" "I guess that means you'll just have to swim in your bra and panties." 'You dirty little Prince!" After the conversation we had finally made it to the ocean side. Once we were threw with the eating, we talked for about an hour then Kidari decided it was time to swim. "Im gonna go change over there, don't run away now." He joked before walking over to a tree and disappearing somewhere behind it. I waited out the long minute it took him to change then watched him run down to shore then jump into the water.

"Come on it! The waters fine!" He yelled "Okay but imma go in with my dress on!" "Just take it off! You'd still look the same if you were to wear a bikini!" He did have a point "Fine! You win!" I actually didn't take long because all I had to do was take off my shoes and dress. I ran down to the shore then jumped in the water. "See! It's not that bad!" "My Prince, you are so messed up. Please don't take that to offence." "What do you mean Im messed up?" He asked smiling at me with his face only centimeters away from mine. "You are messed up because you made me take off my clothes and come in the water with you, my Prince." "I let you keep on your bra and underwear right? And do me a favor." "Yes my Prince?" "Don't call me you Prince, call me Kidari." "Sure thing, my- I mean, Kidari." Yay! He liked me enough to let me call him Kidari!

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. And for the finishing touch, he leaned in and kissed me. "Not to ruin the moment but...what were those cookies for?" I asked "Well Aryanna loves cookies, so I thought that if we got a big bag of cookies she would come back. That and I was about to sneak them up to my room so I could devour them later." I laughed at his stupidity "I don't think she has the nose of a dog." He gave me a confused look in return of my comment. "Never mind."

**Zianna POV**

I was sitting on me and Lanny's bed thinking about life. Yes, we had to share a bed because he's pretending to be to lazy to tell his servants to make me a bed just so he can sleep with me. Oh well, nothing I can do about it. "Do you like it?" Lanny asked "Like what?" "The palace, this one." "I guess so." I answered honestly. I took off my shoes and got ready for bed. "You know, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to." Yay! A chance at freedom! "It's ok. I wanna stay with you." No, no, no.! What am I saying? I want freedom! "Sure you do. Why would you wanna stay with the person who kid-napped you?" "Because I like the person who kid-napped me." I offered. I laid down and got under the covers turning on my side so that I faced away from Lanny. The lights turned off and I felt him put his arm around my waist, I scooted back a little so I could be closer to him. "Goodnight Lanny." "Goodnight Aryanna." At least he could tell the truth about his Identity...

**That was basically the date with Zyer and Odania then I added some stuff including Zianna and Lanny...hope you guys liked this chap. really sorry about not updating in such a long time! See MikaylaMakoola, you found out what the cookies were for! It may have took a long time, but at least you did! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Laters' ****alligators**

**So, yeah ;)**


	6. Zianny

**I know I updated just yesterday, but I really wanted to post up another chapter that's all about Lanny and Zianna...So, yeah**

**Zianna POV**

I awoke with Lannys' face just inches from mine, the thing that scared me was that he was awake ad smiling at me. I mean, if you're sleeping then wake up, how would you like it if someone you barely know is close to your face and smiling at you? "Morin' Beautiful." "Good morning, Lanny. What time is it?" "8:59 I believe." I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face then get ready for the day. I forgot that i was half mermaid so when I wet my face I transformed into a mermaid. I wasn't to happy about it either. "Ugh!" I guess I was being to loud because Lanny came rushing in to see what happened. His eyes widened when he saw me, I guess he forgot too. "Let me help you." He said turning off the water then hopelessly trying to pick me up. I weight a lot when I'm a mermaid, but he finally picked me up and carried me to the bed. I think we wasted a lot of time because when I finally got on the bed, I transformed into a human again.

After the morning shocker that happened, I got ready for the day ahead and went out to go explore around Lanada. "Where do you think you're going?" Someone questioned "To go explore, as Queen I must know-" "Imma go with you." They interrupted I turned around and found out it was Lanny the whole time. I rolled my eye kind of annoyed. I wanted to be alone! "No. I'm going alone. Now, shoo." "I go with you or you'll be thrown in the dungeon " "Really? What happened to nice Lanny? Oh wait let me say it for you-" "He's long gone." We said in unison. See what I'm talking about? First he nice, then he's threatening me. "Alright, come with me if you want." "You really had no other choice but to let me." Lanny informed while taking my hand in the process. I have no idea were we went but there was a lot of tree's and I'm pretty sure no ones around. I sat on one of the rock's and Lanny sat next to me, or at least on the floor next to me. "So what'd you want to see?" "I just wanted to think, alone." "Sorry I ruined that for you." "Whats your problem?" "What do you mean?" He asked getting up from his spot. "First your nice, then you mean, nice again, and it keeps repeating in that exact order!" "Well maybe I just like being that way!" "But why would you? Why do you have to be so mean to me sometimes? What did I ever do to you?" "I don't know!" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air "Maybe it's just mixed feelings!" "Mix feelings about what?!" Why we were yelling at each other? I had no idea. Maybe I'm just fed up with him changing how he acts towards me constantly. "Mix feeling about if I like you or not? I can't really decided Aryanna." "Did you ever like me before?" "Yeah, of course I did. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and me being mean to you is going to get me nowhere." He grabbed my shoulders then pushed me up against a tree that was near by and started to kiss me. Of course I kissed back, because I liked him. A lot.

When 10 minutes of on and off making out was over he took me back to Kinkow. What would have gone on in my head if he took me back last night would have been: Yay! Freedom! I'm freeeeeeee! But now I actually want to stay with him. "There, you can go." I held onto his hand then hugged Lanny. "But I wanna stay with you! I'll tell Kidari I'm with you so that no one will have to worry about where I am." He laughed then got serious "Do you...wanna go out with me?" "Yeah, that'd be nice." We hugged for a little while before I went upstairs to my room.

Once I got in my room I laid back on my bed. I stayed like that for about 5 minutes looking up at the ceiling I got off and went under the bad to get out one of my suitcases. I opened it and got out my stuffed animal. My mom had gotten it for me when I was 7. It was a Monkey that I had ended up naming Lola. I always talk to it even when I know it seems weird. "Lola, I'm in a bad situation right now." Silence. Well what did I expect? For her to talk to me? "There's this boy I like. I really really like him too. We're dating but the thing is, I'm pretending to be someone I'm not and he's always been fully honest with me since the day we met. What should I do?" I felt like I was talking to my self, even though I knew I was. "I'm pretending to be Princess Aryanna, when really I'm just Zianna. A normal girl who really likes Prince Lanny. He made me Queen of Lanada. Im so grateful but I just don't wanna lie to him anymore." I sighed putting Lola on the floor at the same time. "So you're not the real Princess Aryanna? Interesting." I got up off the ground and turned around to see Lanny at the door. Didn't I lock that thing? Dang it! Another thing for him to hold over my head! "How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough to hear you say 'There's this boy I like. I really really like him too. We're dating but the thing is, I'm pretending to be someone I'm not and he's always been fully honest with me since the day we met. What should I do?' Then everything after that." "I really need to watch where I talk." I mumbled "What was that?" Lanny asked jumping over Zyer's bed and landing half way on mine. I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. "That's how you wanna be? Two can play at that game." He informed as he grabbed a pillow and hit me with it. From there we were just two teens hitting each other with pillows. Some where between all of this Lanny ended on top of me, thus winning the pillow fight. He looked at the clock then back down at me. "Gotta go." He said getting off of me "Where to?" "Just...some place." "Don't leave me here all lone. Some one might kid-nap me." I joked making a puppy face when he looked at me "Don't do that. You're making me want to stay. Seriously, I gotta go." "Fine. Bye." "Later." With that said he gave me a kiss on the cheek then left.

It's been two minutes, and I already miss him. I think I like him too much. Don't get me wrong here. It's not like I didn't try to forget about him, it's just that he's different from every boy I've ever dated.

I went over to Lanny's room just to see if he was there. Nope. I did see a fish in there, he started to move his mouth but nothing came out. It was almost as if he was trying to talk. "So your like Lanny's pet right?" Hopefully it could understand me and hopefully I could read mouths. It started to mouth somethings but I couldn't understand. "I'm sorry, I didn't get that. Wait, do you know where Lanny is?" The fish kept talking but nothing came out. He started to look down then back up at me and repeated that several times while he was trying,yet failing, to communicate with me. I guess he wanted me to look down. So I did. I saw a map of the Island and saw some place that was circled, it was called 'Mount Spew'. I guess Lanny must be there, would to go there make me seem obsessed or noisy? Nahh, I'm goin'. I picked up the map and head to Mount Spew.

**Yay another chapter finished! it does make her seem obsessed though, doesnt it? but god things always come out when your being noisy, or so I think... any who, hope you guys enjoyed this chap. bcuz I think it was good, well see y'all soon. oh yeah and MERRY CHRISTMAS! BYEZ!**

**So, yeah ;)**


	7. Break Ups Not Make Ups

**This chap. is gonna be (mostly/hopefully) about Zyer and Odania. I cant wait for the new year! Whats your new years resolution? Mine is to be less lazy(yeah, imma lazy person :P) also I'm sorry about the half late update(hey that kinda rymened!) I was originally gonna have this chapter up last week along with another chapter this week but something happened to my computer and I've been updating this story threw my phone for the longest. Not because I have writers block or anything bit bcuz it's so hard to type a long chapter on your phone! Especially if its a touch screen! I keep messing up since I'm so used to typing fast and all. Then again there is my phones stupid Auto correct that keeps correcting names like 'Kidari' and 'Boomer'. I gave up on updating on my phone for a while cause it was aggravating me then today I sat down on my bard and was like "Why don't I try an update today? I'm not giving up no matter what!' Then BOOM here's this chapter! Opps! Enough about me, lets get on to the story! Enjoy my pretties ;)**

**Zyer POV**

Me and Odaina started going out after that fantastic date that I put together. I'm really glad she gave me a second chance because she means everything to me. Losing her would make me sad for the rest of my days. "Hey Zyer!" I pulled Day-Day into a hug then kissed her cheek "Hello stranger." She giggled then separated from our hug. "Do you have anything to do today?" "Not that I know of. Why?" "Just thought we could hang out." "Yes, yes we can." "But you might have things to do, remember?" "Ehh, I'd rather hang out with you." We went up stairs, into my room, and started to play foes-ball. We played for an hour but then she quit(I kept winning). "What do you wanna do now?" Day-Day asked "Play hide-N-seek. I'm boss at that." She laughed then agreed to playing. " You have to count to 1,000." I stated "What?! That'll take to long!" I hushed her while putin my fibger over her mouth. She rolled her eyes then crossed her hands. She looked so cute like that. She had to count first so I tried to hide in a place I thought she'd never find me. Lanny's room.

As I walked in, I heard a voice say "Not another idiot." I turned around to see who it was. No one. "Must be imagining it." I said to my-self. "Get out!" I spun around "Yeah im talking to you." Was a _fish_ talking to me? Now I know im hallucinating. "You're a-a fish?" "Surprised?" "AHHHH!" I ran downstairs and looked for Lanny to tell him that his fish could talk. This is freakin' EPIC! I ran all over the place looking for him, where was that troll?

**Zianna POV**

I was running to where Lanny had circled. It was over all a long run, from the palace to Mt. Spew. Once I had gotten there, I couldn't believe my eyes! I saw Lanny hold a rope over an edge an you'll never believe who I saw on the other side! King Boomer and King Boz! "What's going on?" I asked rushing over. Everyone's eyes set in me. "Lanny was helping us get the island ancient Kinkow Sun Necklace." King Boomer explained "We accedently dropped it." "Aryanna, you can go back to the castle now." Lanny said behind clentched teeth. "Kinkow doesn't have a sun necklace!" I said matter-of-factly. "Then why would Lanny tell us that?" I grabbed a part of the rope and tryed to help pull them up but they weigh so much! "Can speak with you for a sec?" Lanny asked then tied the rope onto a rock about as big as a pillow. "What are you doing here? You could get hurt." "Better question. Why dd you tell the Kings a lie then put them over the side if Mt. Spew?" His face turned a light shade of pink "Becuse I thought it was true?" He ask scratching the back of his head. I took a step away from him "You were trying to kill them, weren't you?" He shook his head "Wait Aryanna it's not like that." "I can't believe you! How are you just going to kill them like that? What's the reason? So you could be king?" He glared at me "You should be the lady one mad considering you lied abyour how you really were!" Err my gosh. He did not just got there! "Ugh! I wish I never met you!" "Same here!" "Since you two ar-" "ZIP IT!" Lanny and I ordered at the same time. I noticed the pillow-like-rock starting to move closer to the edge. I ran ove and tried to pull the kings back up to the surface. "Lanny, come over here and help!" I demanded "Why should I?" "Because if you don't, you better sleep with one eye open tonight!" "Ooo. I'm so scared." He commented sarcastically. Boz did some monkey like act and swung him and Boomer back to the surface. "Thanks for the help, Lanny." I said coldly. A price of the Clift broke off and I slipped. Boomer and Boz rushed over to help but was failing cause they started fighting over got to save me. Lanny kept looking over at me with both anger and worry in his his eyes. He finally gave into the worried side of him and rescued me. "Thanks." "No problem. You are pretty hopeless" "Whats that supposed to mean?" I questioned, getting angry again. "It meeeans, your hopeless. As in you can't do anything." He informed dragging out the word 'means'. I punched him in the chest then stormed off.

**Odania POV**

I finished counting to one thousand and went looking for Kidari. As soon as I entered the castle I found him. I frowned and walked over to him. "You could have at least bothered to hide." He turned around and shook his head "I did hide, but it wa in Lannys room and you'll never guess what I found!" "Your brain?" I suggested "ha ha very funny. Actually I found a fish that could talk." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Your crazy. You know that?" He squinted at me then out a hand on my shoulder. "Never mind. Odania, I want you to know something very inportant," Kidari said softly then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to lean in, and so did I. Just as we were about to kiss- "Tag! You're it!" He hollered then ran away "Hey! No fair! You tricked me!" I fake whined then chased after him "Well to bad!"

**Err my gosh! Zianna knows about Lannys attempts to kill the kings! Do u think that she'll tell on him? Sorry this chapter was mostly about Zianna and Lanny! I just had to put her finding out about Lannys evilness in this chapter! But I dd say hopefully it would be mostly about Zyer and Odania(Odyer pronounced: Oh dear) anywhoop! hop hope that y'll took this chapter to your liking. Ooo one more thing: I practically live on reviews so if you guys could tell me ways to improve my writing that would be nice and I also like to hear your thoughts on the story! R&R please!**

**So, yeah ;)**


	8. Mentally Crying Authors Note

EMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER!

I might not be updating for a while cause I'm starting to lose interest in this story and I'm thinking about writing a new story for '39 Clues' soooo I'm sorry if you're totally in love with this story! I might update it...maybe. But I don't know for sure... Love you guys still! Hope you can forgive me! DONT LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU AND NEED YOU! •_•

Well I guess this is good bye for now(Good Bye)

~LOLZIEZ~

So, Yeah


	9. A Wish

**Hey guys :) Ive found some mini inspiration for this chapter after some long and hard thinking, and then BAMM! This was here...Maybe not my best work but I accidently deleted my original copy, luckily I remembered the plot to this chapter, So ~Enjoy**

**Zianna POV**

It stung.

Every word that escaped from his lips.

It almost made me want to cry.

Maybe even cry a river?

It wasn't my fault.

No, it was his.

But then again... I shouldn't have followed him. It was _my_ fault.

I was sprawled out upon my bed. Not crying, but wishing that I could rewind all of this and stop it from happening.

No. He insulted me... He should be sorry. Or was it the other way around? I couldn't tell. My mind was spinning with so many thoughts that it was hard for me to understand what was processing in my own brain. The thoughts were immense. I couldn't handle it. I cried out a yell of frustration. I probably look insane right about now. But it was worth it.

I think.

He was_ evil_ and Yet, I still liked him. _What's wrong with me?_ I should be cursing the ground he walks on.

But I can't.

He sort of helped me find the truth within me.

What am I saying? This make's no sense...

I threw my pillow on the ground with all the strength that I could muster up. That sent my pillow flying across the room and out my window.

Awesome, I'll have nothing to lay my head on tonight.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID! How could I have been so stupid, and to think the boy actually liked me? I was just a front so that he'd seem less... Evil? Yeah, that. I know that from time to time I get a little evil, but I never dreamed of_ killing_ my cousins so that I can rule over something that I want! He's insane. While I'm over here, losing every piece of my sanity because I feel miserable. I've lied, I like a guy who's probably planning a way to kill me at this very moment, I've messed up everything for me. _And_ my brother, Zyer. It was an overwhelming reaction. The lie. I just wanted to know what it felt like to be royal and praised. Instead I almost got myself killed. Nice work, Zianna.

Living like this... It's impossible for me.

I got off my bed and dragged myself over to my window. I saw a shooting star. "I wish, that Lanny was never born." That wasn't a total lie. I have a strong dislike for him at the moment. "I wish I can go back to the day of the party and restart this journey, It'd be easier." I was never quite the believer ion shooting stars, But another part of me wished that what I just asked for wouldn't come true.

I didn't want to lose Lanny, but at the same time, I don't ever want to see him again.

The next day, I woke up in my old house. The one Zyer and I moved into when we first came here. Maybe he carried me here for a specific reason?

"Zyer, why are we here? I thought-" "That we were going to the king's party? Of course we are! Why would I miss anything like that?" _What?_ They're having _another_ party? He motioned me to go to my room. "Go get changed Zay-Zay." I walked to my room and shut the door behind me. _"What is going on? But first, what should I wear?" _I asked my self looking through my closet at all my clothes. _Maybe I should wear my light pink floral strapless dress, white flats and my light pink headband? _And that's what I decided to wear.

"What is up with you and that outfit?!" I teased Zyer he was wearing the clothes he wore to they're last party. "You wore that last time!" I stated rolling my eyes in amusement "What are you talking about? What are _you _wearing?" I rolled my eyes and went over to the door of our home "You gonna come or what?" He walked over to me and grabbed the doorknob and closed the door behind us.

As we entered the party I was surprised at it's similarity to the last party. Weird... "This place is awesome!" Zyer said very excitingly "Yeah, but they decorated it like this last time, remember?" I asked taking a second glaze around the castle. "No, Zay I mean the _girls. _Theres so many to chose from!" He said then ran over the same girl from the last party. "Princess Aryanna?" I turned around only to see Mason smiling at me "Hey Mason." I greeted with the same friendly smile as his. "Aryanna! So it is you!" I was puzzled. Didn't we? I think I now know what's going on... "No, Mason. I'm not Princess Aryanna. You've got it all wrong. I look like he, but I'm _not_ her! I don't know you, and you don't know me."

He looked at me strangely then said, "If you 'don't know me'," He said, doing quotation marks with his fingers."Then how come you know my name?" I face-palmed and shook my head. I'm not making this any better. Zyer came over to Mason and I "Hey are you the waiter? Can you get some punch for me and my girl?" Zyer asked pointing to his 'Girl'. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I can _not_ be reliving all of this! "Zyer, let's go. He thinks I'm royalty and I know this is not going to end well." I paused and remembered what came next. "And don't criticize my outfit. And don't snap your fingers in a 'Z' formation " I demanded. "How did you know that I was going to do that?"

Mason Interrupted our conversation "Ahh. Prince Kidari." He said with a sigh while looking at Zyer "You still up to no good?" Mason asked Zyer "Uhh. Sure." Zyer replied "Um. Can me and Zyer have a word alone?" "Who's Zyer? Uh, Sure anything for my favorite Niece!" With that said, he walked away "We're not really Princess Aryanna and Prince Kidari, but he thinks we are!" I exclaimed as soon as he left "Yeah right and you want me to miss this opportunity to be a Prince? You better think again, cause I'm goin' in and telling' him we're happy to see him again!" I uncrossed my arms and slapped Zyer. "We are not going to do this! Lying is bad! Very bad!" He did an evil smirk "Who's gonna stop me?" He dashed over to Mason as I followed behind calling Zyer's name.

My brother gave Mason a big bear hug. "You guys should re-meet everyone to jog your memories." "Sure." Zyer replied. "Mikayla and the Kings, Boomer and Boz come here. There are some special guests I'd like you all to meet!" Mikayla, followed by Boomer and Boz came out. But if I'm reliving this, why didn't Lanny come? "Aryanna, Kidari. This is Mikayla my only daughter and Boomer and Boz the Kings of Kinkow." "Uh, where's Lanny?" I spoke up. Everyone looked at me weirdly, I guess they didn't know where he was. I heard Mason whispered in Mikayla's ear "She hit her head on her way here. She's probably imagining things." "I'll show you your room." Mikayla piped up. I shook my head, whereas, Zyer nodded eagerly and followed Mikayla upstairs. What did I just do?

* * *

**I guess I should tell you guys that the first couple chapters are going to be remade within the next few chapters, but with differences and all. But, all in all, I hope you guys really and truly enjoyed this chapter :)**


	10. A Better Dinner Party

**I'm back! I haven't updated any of my stories in months! So, I'm going to be updating this one when ever I stop be lazy :L I might update once a week, MIGHT! Enjoy my lovelies!**

Zianna POV

"You know, it's better when you lie. Lying opens up amazing doors." Zyer said.

"I guess. Do you remember Lanny?" I asked looking out the window of our room.

"Who? You mean Larry the lobster from Spongebob?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes and sit down on my bed. "No, Lanny. He was King Boz and king Boomer's cousin."

"There's no one named that here." He said laughing. "Are you okay? Did you have a wet dream last night about one of your imaginary friends?"

"Eww, that's nasty, Zyer!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him. He laughs and ducks.

Someone begins to knock on the door.

I get up eagerly and answering it, hoping it was Lanny, but instead was greeted with someone around my age wearing normal cloths but having a machete with him, like MiKayla did .

"Princess Aryanna, we are having a dinner party for your and prince Kidari's return to Kinkow."

I sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, we'll be down in a few.

"Zyer, don't forget to bring your iPod stero." I reminded him.

"Why?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. "'Cause it won't be a dinner party without music." I really wanted to get all of this done with so that I can reverse all of this.

I wore jeans, black converse and my grey shirt that said "GEEK". Zyer had on his suit and tie T-shirt, blue jeans and his composition notebook nikes.

We went downstairs at the same time. I frowned at the table that was neatly set for our Dinner Party.

I sat down next to the boy that had informed us of the party itself. "Hey, my names Cary." He greeted, smiling.

I looked at him with boredom in my eyes. His smile faded and he placed his gaze on his plate.

"I'm princess Aryanna, as you know." He turned back, taking my hand and shaking it.

Mason told everyone embarrassing stories of when Aryanna and Kidari were babies, and I even cut in a few times to tell the most embossing parts.

When dessert was over an awkward silence fell over and Zyer looked my way, now understanding why i told him to bring his ipod and stereo.

He took it out and told everyone to get up so that we can dance. He put his iPod on shuffle and some songs that had dances to them came on.

Cary, came up to me. "You're a good dancer." I smiled "I know." He chuckles. "You're also full of yourself."

We continue to tell jokes for a while when Zyer suddenly calls out: "WHO WANTS TO DANCE SOME MORE!"

I made sure Cary was distracted then I walked off into the dark and towards the ocean.

I sit by the water, wondering if Cary would repeat what Lanny Did.

"Where'd you go?" Someone asks. I scream and turn around.

Cary. Of course.

"Uh, hey Cary." I greet slowly, turning back around to face the ocean again. He sits next to me.

"Wanna go in?" He gestures towards the water.

I shake my head. "C'mon, I know you want to."

I shake my head again. "No I-ahh! Cary put me down!"

He picked me up and was walking towards the water. "Nope." He replied, popping the "p".

I hit him multiple times and scream when he throws me in the water.

A moment later, I'm a mermaid.

Ugh, I didn't even have to go in the ocean for this one to find out I'm a mermaid.

"A-Aryanna? You... You're a mermaid?" He gawks and helps me out of the water. "I'm so sorry. If I knew, I wouldn't have threw you in."

I cross my arms over my chest. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Wait for me to dry so we can go back to the castle."

Once I dried, we went back to the castle, laughing and talking about crazy things.

Weird how I open up to him so quickly.

"Oh, and I promise I won't tell anyone you're a mermaid." He promised, holding out his pinky.

I stifled a laugh and wrapped my pinky around his.

"Later, Cary." I give him a hug and join the conga line that Zyer was leading.

This day ended nice.

**Sorry it was short, had to change alot of things**. **I** **think in interested in this story again**.


End file.
